The Magical Jedi
by Elizabeth Kelly1
Summary: what would happen if magic we know from harry potter was the child of the force from star wars and they both blessed Harry Potter after he was left with his aunt and uncle? read and find out. up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

The Magical Jedi

Wednesday, December 18, 2019

4:56 PM

**A neighbourhood on a street called Privet Drive. An owl, sitting on the street sign flies off to reveal a mysterious appearing old man walking through a forest near the street. He stops at the start of the street and takes out a mechanical device and zaps all the light out of the lampposts. He puts away the device and a cat meows. The man, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, looks down at the cat, which is a tabby and is sitting on a brick ledge.**

**Dumbledore: I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall.**

**The cat meows, sniffs out and the camera pans back to a wall. The cats shadow is seen progressing into a human. There are footsteps and MINERVA MCGONAGALL is revealed.**

**McGonagall: Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumours true, Albus?**

**Dumbledore: I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad.**

**McGonagall: And the boy?**

**Dumbledore: Hagrid is bringing him.**

**McGonagall: Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?**

**Albus: Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life.**

**There is a motor sound, and the two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skids on the street and halts. A large man, RUBEUS HAGRID, takes off his goggles.**

**Hagrid: Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall.**

**Dumbledore: No problems, I trust, Hagrid?**

**Hagrid: No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake him. There you go.**

**Hagrid hands a baby in a blanket over to Dumbledore.**

**McGonagall: Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are**

**Dumbledore: The only family he has.**

**They stop outside a house.**

**McGonagall: This boy will be famous. There wont be a child in our world who doesn't know his name.**

**Dumbledore: Exactly. He's better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready.**

**Hagrid coughs and sniffles, he is crying. He clears his throat.**

**Dumbledore: There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all.**

**Hagrid nods. Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the baby, who is now at the foot of the door. The baby has a visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.**

**Dumbledore: Good luck...Harry Potter.**

But unknown to them two beings that should not have been able to be there saw a meal and tried to eat him. Each only able to bite him before they turned into ash right at the doorsteps of number 4 of privet drive. Which would result in a small scream exploding out of his scar and waking up him which cased him to wake his cousin alerting his aunt and uncle of him being there. While they ran to him and found him on there door step the blood and ash quickly mixed into his cuts and changed the two curses in him to make a new curse that would pass to any and all he bit. Not seeing the note to them they quickly took him to the nearest hospital to them and quickly told them how they found him on there doorstep and how it looked like he was attacked by something and did not know what to do. They stayed till the doctor told them that they contacted the authorities and had found out that the child would go to a foster family to live with them. They thanked the doctor and left knowing the child was safe and would stay that way. They would in the next year move to the states never knowing the child was there nephew.

The child would then proceed to move into the house of one Muggle-born witch named Hermione Granger. The curse would not activate till he reached the age of five giving the family a shock as he bit his foster sister giving it to her as well. Then biting them, all while on a camping trip. All three of them survived and soon learned that the magical world existed knowing this they hid what happened to them and learned to hunt and coexist with there inner animals. This turned the curse into a new species on the planet. The magic of the world would and force was happy to see this happen and gave them there blessing which soon saw the coming of twin children to the small famuly.

At the age of six harry (now known as Ashur Halfon Granger) found the answer to some of his questions about the reason that he sometimes saw what was to come and why he could change the way he could. All while hiding from the hunters in a cave near were the family was camping in said form. But what he would find would not just change his life and the life of his family of soon to be seven but the life many others. While running the floor gave out under him and sent him falling down a dark tunnel to a hidden chamber that magic and the force hid housing the lost holocrons of the first order of the Jedi before they changed to the pure light that they are at the time. For the force knowing that this would happen filled the cave with kyber crystal seeds to grow into magical kyber crystals because magic would fill them as they grow.

He would not awaken till the force woke him the next morning for it was late at night. When he awoke he would see the beautiful crystals filling the walls of the room all save the hole above him were he had fallen into the room, as well as a tunnel that he could walk out of, and in the far corner were there was shelves of strange Spheres resting just like in his sleeping and waking dreams. Never realizing that he was once more in the shape of a boy. Slowly he walked to them and felt puled to a crystal near one of the Spheres so he grabed the crystal and carefully pulled it off to see it pulse softly with a worm glow before grabbing the Sphere and leaving knowing that he would come back to look more at a latter time with his family.

His family would welcome him back and look with him at the two objects that he went looking for and then go back to each grab the rest of the Spheres and each collect a crystal. Not knowing that they would be the beginning of a new order of protectors of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

The Magical Jedi pt 2

Wednesday, December 18, 2019

6:51 PM

Ashur Halfon Granger sat playing with the strange object in the shape of a Sphere till suddenly it sprange open and showed a screen with a man with horns on his head, White skin, and no hair. The man then began to speak in a language that he could not understand, shocked he yelped and dropped it. When it landed it immediately closed up. He ran to find his parents and showed them the ball and said what happened. He then made it open and it once more showed the man with horns and started to speak the strange words till he said, "see, I cant understand it. Can you mom?" The next words said came in sounding different but they could still not understand it till he said, "mom is it trying to talk to us?"

After that it said, 'greetings child my name is Jedi knight Malloc and this recording shall teach you the ways of the force if you so wish.'

He looked at the man and said, "what's the force?"

The recording said, 'the force is a mysterious energy field created by life that binds the galaxy together. Harnessing the power of the Force gives Jedi, Sith, and others sensitive to this spiritual energy extraordinary abilities, such as levitating objects, tricking minds, and seeing things before they happen.'

He looked at the screen and said, "wow that sounds like magic. But I don't think that magic is the force that you are talking about maybe magic is its child?"

'that is a possibility but most do not believe that it is. Would you like to learn more about the force?' the recording asked.

With that the family soon learned to speak the other languages and about the people that first spoke the languages. As the years went by the family soon learned that as a pre-teen harry felt the need to challenge his adoptive father. Till one day he beat him in there shifted form when that happened the boy settled down and fallowed him back to the rest and shifted back like normal but something was different. He was walking at his side and not behind him like he would normally be after the challenge. The next day a women came by to invite Hermione to a school far away. But when she saw Ashur answer the door she gasped and disappeared. He blinked and shrugged saying, "one of them with our letters grate. Hope she comes back soon."

When he told them they new that something strange would happen. He looked and said, "I think that dad should answer the door. That will throw them off and will give us some time to get them to listen then we can tell them how I cam to be with you guys. The group nodded and settled to wait for the woman to come back.


End file.
